charmjewelfandomcom-20200214-history
Shyani
Shyani was the most snobbish and only cares about her looks. She used to be Darrel's girlfriend until she fell for Darren and became the member of the Anti Charm. Life with Darrel Shyani found herself growing closer to Darrel emotionally and began officially dating, which takes the next step of boyfriend and girlfriend. She love Darrel's sisters, except Gabrielle, who has strong dislike of her. She will do anything to make Darrel and his sisters doesn't know her true attitude when she is aroung Gabrielle. both became involved in Darrel's interest and being around him, which soon resulted in a rivalry with Gabrielle and Danielle. She has become the school's cheerleader and has always accompanied Darrel and his sisters, unaware that they are the Charm Squad. During this time, Shyani seemed aware that Danielle had completely won over Darrel's affections by flirting. Anti Charm Shyani had been spying on Darrel and Danielle as she sees that they are starting their new relationship. The two were discovered secretly flirting near a bush by Shyani, and she heard Darrel explained he felt strong romantic connections to her. Angered and outraged, she suddenly meet and fell in love with Darren, Darrel's evil self from an alternate dimension, over the course of their entire relationship. Gabrielle, enraged that anyone would betray her brother's heart, sought out and attacked her. While dodging blows, Shyani slipped in a smug grin and told Gabrielle no one would believe her anyway. To the surprise of both, Darrel and Miiya confronted her about lying. She found him too caring of her sisters and his friends than he does to her; she preferred Darren's dark side and began to sneak off with him. She sporting a new look and taking up a role as member of the Anti Charm and always go on missions with Darren. She preferred Darren's dark side and began to sneak off with him. Cured After numerous failure, Shyani was replaced by cybernetic implants that later Masquerade control her. After battling with Ebony, Chelsey, and Miiya, Briana used her powers to removed Shyani's programming, reverting her back to normal. Restored, her memory was erased and started her new life with Darren. Personality Shyani is a determined fighter, eager to bring evil, and takes her missions very seriously. She is also extremely clever towards her teammate. Like Gizelle, she is very girly in character, contrasting Gabrielle's tomboyiness. She is confident and snobby, not above being better than others. Despite her occasionally cruel attitude, she's especially malicious. She has been shown to be annoyed at Gabrielle's antics and style. She has strong dislike with Gabrielle because of her tomboyish and sarcastic attitude, and do anything that no one would beileved her. In 15 years, she develops a caring and friendly personality, which makes her and Gabrielle get along. Powers and Abilities Shyani is both a swift and agile fighter due to her time as a cheerleader. In battle, she has managed to hold her own against different opponents in hand-to-hand combat and many forms of martial arts, but it's not as advanced as Gabrielle's. As a Anti Charm member, she was also both a proficient technician and medic. She also showed some tactical skills as the second-in-command of the Anti Charm. She also able to move their hair as if they were appendages (i.e. arms and hands) and can grab subjects/objects with locks and strands. Romance Darrel After Darrel saved her from dark spirits, Shayni found herself in love with Darrel emotionally. She became romantically attached to Darren while he was battling with Darrel, but once this was discovered, she attempted to find the same attraction within Darrel's evil version. After realizing Darren's careless attitude appealed to her more, and that Darrel had none of these qualities, Shyani finally revealed that she was in love with Darren, and broke up with Darrel. Darren Darren and Shyani's relationship became stronger with time, as Darren stayed loyal to her when she became the member of the Anti Charm. Future Years Later In 15 Years Later, Shyani marries Darren and has three sons: Garrett, Simon, and Carlton, who became the E-Cyber Trio. Along with her husband and friends, she was captured by Brianna X and saved by the E-Cyber Trio. In 18 Years Later, Shyani works as a spy along with the Amazons. Outfits Shyani was most often shown wearing a yellow-orange zip-up bodysuit with a white stripe down the front and silver cuffs at the head, leg and arm holes. When she joined the Anti Charm, she wears an all-black outfit consisting of a crop top, pants/boots, long fingerless gloves, and studded belts. ﻿ Category:Charm Squad